Lair Shadows
by PugZkii
Summary: This one doesn't have a summary but the pairing is Stuart and Dave. Read to find out what kind of things can happen in the darker areas of the lair (: THIS IS YAOI (MALE/MALE) DON'T LIKE? SIMPLE. DON'T READ! ANYWHO! To everyone else...ENJOY!


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! I recently published a little story that featured the Minions Kevin and Phil called Itty-Bitty Goggles. Well, there was a little part in there that mentioned how Stuart would pull Dave into the darker parts of the lair to get a little loving from him. So! i wanted to make a short story on the time that Kevin caught a glimpse of their heated rendezvous.

 **THIS IS YAOI! MEANING THAT THIS IS (MALE/MALE) IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T SUIT YOUR LIKINGS, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU DISAPPROVE OF IT! LOL. OTHERWISE, FOR ANYONE ELSE...**

 **ENJOY!**

p.s. This doesn't include a summary (i couldn't come up with one)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wait...No, don't touch that...!"

"What? Don't touch WHAT?! There's so many buttons, how am i supposed to figure this out?!" A sharp glare, "I don't know what i'm doing, Dave." The smaller, one-eyed, minion snapped at the other.

"Calm down, Stuart. I know there's a lot to look at but it's easy."

"Pfft...for you maybe. This isn't my typical area of operation."

Dave sighed. "Look, i know you're frustrated cause it's new but if you want to work on the floor with me then you need to learn the jobs out here."

Stuart's head fell against the control panel in front of him with an audible thump. He wanted to work on the same level as Dave. He really did. But transitioning from a bomb transporter and carrier to a jelly loader and operations specialist was difficult. There were too many switches, buttons, levers and those crank wheel things. Stuart had only gotten glimpses of them but never actually touched one.

"Oh..look!" The two-eyed minion, Dave, exclaimed. His finger pointing to one of the massive bubble like domes. "See how the freshly crushed fruit just filled into the purifier?"

A nod from Stuart.

"All you gotta do now is press this button right here." Dave made it sound so easy. "Once it's all in there, this button with set the flame gauges below the tank aflame and the machine will do the rest." Dave pointed at the flashing green button, motioning for Stuart to press it. To which, Stuart more like punched it. "It even blinks for you if you're ever lost..." Dave said matter-of-factly under his breath.

Stuart watched as the circular object under the said tank exploded into flames. After what seemed like forever, the jelly began to dance. Bubbles rose from the bottom of the tank and floated to the top, where they popped.

"When this is done, the flames will go out and this button..." Dave pointed at a blue button. "...will start flashing the same way that the green one did."

"What does it do?" Stuart asked.

"It moves the flame gauges out of the way and the hatch at the bottom of the tank will open." The two-eyed minion pointed again. This time to the bottom of the tank. "This will send the jelly to another tank where it will be cooled."

"Oh..."

"But...in order to get the hatch to open, you need to press the blue button first, that will move the gauges, and then turn this wheel..." Dave's little fingers tapped the handle of the wheel. "This will open the hatch. But if the blue button hasn't been pressed, the wheel will remain locked. If there are any emergencies? Like say the hatch opens on it's own or the flame doesn't go out, stuff like that. Press THAT button."

A big, red button with a caution triangle on it came into Stuart's view as he looked over, the where Dave was looking.

"It'll send a signal up to the control tower and Kevin will come investigate the issue and determine weather or not the equipment is still good to use or not."

*RIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Lunch time, everyone! You've put in a lot of good work today! See you back here at 1830." Kevin called through the intercom from the control tower. Stuart glanced down at his watch. 1600.

'two and a half hours.' Stuart thought.

"That's another thing. Kevin is the ONLY ONE allowed to come and check the equipment. If someone else comes and tries to inspect anything, politely turn them away. Gru's orders." With that, Dave walked over to the desk and pulled out two brown paper sacks. "I made you lunch today. I thought i'd do it today since you usually do it every other time."

A small smile fell over Stuart's features. "Thanks, Dave."

"Do you wanna eat here or in the break room?"

"Hmmm...how about the break room."

Taking Dave's hand, Stuart led him down the walkway. Along the way, Stuart listened to Dave talk on about the rules of the job he was about to take up, all the while, he peered around the corners of the darker parts of the lair. It was very shadowed mainly behind the equipment and it was spacey enough to fit two minion bodies. Looking in front of him, he spotted a couple of his brothers. They were quite a ways away though and talking among themselves. Looking behind him...

No one.

"A major rule, that you can actually get fired for if violated, is abandoning your workstation if not instructed to by Ke-ahh!" One minute Dave was explaining the regulations and the next, he was being thrown up against a metal base that supported a jelly tank. "S-Stu-" His shout was cut off when his lips were attacked by those of Stuarts. The moist muscle that served as his lover's tongue skimmed his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dave happily accepted, opening his mouth and letting Stuart's tongue dance with his own. A moan slipped out of the two-eyed minions throat. Parting for air, Stuart kissed along his neck. Dave took notice that the spot they were at was dark enough to hide both of them. Knowing that they were hidden from wandering eyes, Dave tilted his head to give Stuart more access to his neck area. He moaned again when Stuart started to slowly grind his hips into his own, creating a wonderful friction that they both wanted more of. "Ahh...Stuart..."

"Mmm..." The one-eyed minion groaned softly, pushing his clothed minionhood into Dave's a little faster. Over the years, Stuart had grown the tiniest bit, but that change made it so he was now a little taller than Dave.

"St-Stuart...Ngh...please," Dave begged.

Not saying a word, Stuart pulled his lover away from the wall and pushed him to the floor gently, locking their lips together again. Using his thumb and pointer finger, Stuart unbuttoned the shoulder bands on Dave's overalls, sliding them off his arms and let them fall to the floor. Moving to his small shoulders, the one-eyed minion licked and sucked the skin softly. He slipped his hand between the fabric and Dave's skin and peeled off his overalls completely, leaving the two-eyed male in nothing but his shoes, which were soon to be forgotten after they were quickly kicked off. Stuart was following after as his clothes were thrown deeper into the darkness that they hid in.

"T-take me, please. We d-don't have time for p-prepping.."

"No, prep? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Taking a deep breath, Stuart tried to use as much of his precum as he could to lubricate his shaft, before pressing it up against Dave's entrance. "Ready?" Stuart asked, softly kissing the spot next to Dave's mouth.

"Yes, please."

Pushing forwards carefully, Stuart inserted himself into the warm tightness that made up Dave's body. "Oh...God!" Dave cried out in pain. Wrapping his arms around the one-eyed male tightly and pulling him closer.

Stuart whispered sweet nothings into Dave's ear as he started to rock his hips, moving slowly against the minion below him. Dave moaned out loudly until the pain subsided and his moans turned to heavy breaths, eyes closed and hand moving in a blur over his erection while Stuart continued to move in and out of him at a quicker pace that kept growing faster and harder. Soon enough, they both felt the familiar tightness in their stomachs signalling their impending release.

"Stuart, i'm getting close," Dave groaned out.

"I-I am too."

Body going ridged and teeth clenching, Dave came. Spewing white ribbons all over his hand while some splattered onto Stuart's chest, who in turn wasn't far behind.

"Ah...Dave!" Stuart moaned out as he spilled his love into his partners body and collapsed onto Dave. Rolling off of the minion below him, they lay there trying to reclaim their breathing.

Stuart rolled onto his side to face his lover, who turned his head to look back at Stuart. "It was quick but it was good." Dave said, letting the male next to him lay a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah," Stuart agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Stuart."

After cleaning themselves up and getting their clothes back on, they began to head out again. Stuart glanced at his watch. 1737. They still had about an hour. A noise caught his attention. Looking to Dave, the source of said noise, Stuart immediately noticed the limp that he sported. "Whoa! Why are you limping, Dave?"

"It's nothing, you were just a little rough is all." Dave said. Hoping a small laugh would settle Stuart.

"No, you can't be walking around like that. Someone is bound to pick up on it!"

"Stuart, it's okay." He didn't really have a choice by the time Stuart grabbed his arm and walked him to their room. They talked back and forth until Dave lost and went to bed. Stuart wanted his limp and soreness to go away so he didn't want to argue any further about it. After kissing him goodnight, Stuart left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*knock knock knock*

"Oh...uh...come in!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Stuart scribbled down a few notes on his clipboard and reached for the doorknob. After stepping inside, he marked a few last things and looked at to the minion in front of him. "Hey, Kevin. I just needed to report that Dave isn't coming in for work." A blank stare. "He's...sick..."

A small laugh. "Alright, that's fine. Just make sure he get's better."

 **FIN.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Woo! I feel pretty good about this one! (: **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! LUV 2 ALL! 3**


End file.
